


Happy Consequences

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [81]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bedsharing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship (Dreville), Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Sectumsempra Scars, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: After an Eighth-year party, a very drunk Harry stumbles into the wrong bed.





	Happy Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Chris!!!! I hope you like this!!! Sorry it's a bit late!

Neville was just dozing off when the bed shook. He cracked an eye open to find a shadowy figure climbing in through the curtains and sprawling beside Draco. The bedcurtains fluttered shut behind him, and the dull glow from the fireplace disappeared.

He untucked his arm from around Draco and fumbled across in the darkness. When his fingers found the hard wire frame of glasses, he plucked them off. 

Harry made a low grumbling sound, and Neville shook his head in fondness. Harry had still been drinking when he and Draco had left the party in the common room for bed. Harry no doubt thought he’d climbed into his own bed, and must be truly smashed not to notice how small it must seem with he and Draco taking up most of the space.

After slipping his hand outside the curtains to put Harry’s glasses on the bedside table, he reached for him again. When he bumped his face, Harry made a low sound and shifted towards his hand. 

Since Draco was between them, it meant Harry was pressing up against him in his subconscious search for contact.

Neville bit his lip to prevent a laugh as he felt Draco shift to embrace Harry in his sleep.

He was absolutely aware of Draco’s lingering interest in Harry, and shamelessly encouraged it since he wasn’t so disinterested in Harry himself. Even now, he couldn't stop himself from mapping Harry’s face in the dark, enjoying the way Harry pressed into his touch, even though he’d clearly fallen asleep already.

He couldn’t wait until morning, for them to wake up and realise they were cuddling. He knew Draco would turn pink from embarrassment and want. They’d both fantasised about Harry crawling into bed with them, separate and together. Draco might not even realise it was real at first.

And Harry, he couldn’t wait to see what Harry would do. He’d been around for enough of Harry’s obsession with Draco to doubt there was nothing more to it. And he wasn’t blind to the way Harry always watched them whenever they were together now.

With a satisfied grin, he tucked his arm around Draco again, enjoying the way he had to squeeze it between his and Harry’s bodies.

The morning would be very interesting, and he couldn’t wait to fall asleep to reach it faster.

\---

Morning came with the sound of a low moan. Neville blinked his eyes open and disentangled his face from Draco’s hair. 

Between Harry and Draco’s bodies, Draco’s hand was cupping a rather impressive case of morning wood. Neville let himself watch for a moment, appreciative for the first time of the way their bedcurtains were charmed to let through sunlight in the morning, before he brushed his lips against the shell of Draco’s ear.

“Open your eyes,” he whispered.

With a sleepy grumbling sound, Draco’s eyes opened a crack, then widened comically. 

“Potter?” he squawked, yanking his hand back. He looked over his shoulder at Neville, then back at Harry. “What?”

Harry made an annoyed sound and rubbed his face into the pillow, probably sporting an impressive hangover to go with his impressive morning wood.

“Seems he stumbled into the wrong bed last night,” Neville said with a chuckle.

Draco inhaled sharply as he looked at Harry struggling to wake up. Neville didn’t miss the aborted twitch of his hand in Harry’s direction.

“I thought it was you pressing against me,” Draco muttered. 

Neville hummed and slipped a hand over the jut of his hip to find he was just as hard. “Sure you weren’t imagining him in your sleep?”

Pink was blossoming across Draco’s cheeks and all the way down his neck. “Not this time,” he muttered, shifting into Neville’s touch before Neville moved it away to give Harry’s cheek a gentle pat.

“Wake up, Harry,” he said. 

“What?” Harry groaned, blinking his eyes open and squinting against the light. It seemed to take him several moments to comprehend what he was looking at.

“If you wanted to join us, you didn’t have to sneak in at night,” Neville teased. “You only had to ask.”

Draco made a soft, indignant sound. He’d probably say Neville was giving too much away without enough evidence it wouldn’t blow up in his face.

“Join...er...” The flush spreading over Harry’s cheeks, and the way he shuffled back a bit, made it obvious he’d just properly noticed his morning wood.

“Join us, yes,” Neville said, glad they’d kicked down the sheets in the night so Harry could see him slide his hand down Draco’s side to cup the jut of his hip. “That pleasant dream you were just having was Draco touching your cock, by the way.”

Draco sharply slapped Neville’s hand and hissed, “I was half-asleep, I thought it was you!”

His indignation paired with the expression on Harry’s face was priceless. It took everything Neville had not to laugh at them. This was a scenario he’d imagined and wanted enough that he didn’t want to risk ruining it if there was even the slightest chance it could become a reality. And the fact that Harry hadn’t scrambled off the bed to get away from them the moment he’d woken up gave him hope.

“Oh, like you wouldn’t jump at the chance if Harry let you,” Neville murmured, brushing his lips down the side of Draco’s neck and glancing up to check Harry’s expression. Still utterly gobsmacked and flushed, but not uncomfortable or put off. “Interested, Harry?”

“Er...”

Neville could hear Draco’s soft inhale of anticipation. The lack of a following exhale gave away more of Draco’s interest than he realised.

“Tell him how much you want to touch him,” Neville whispered into Draco’s ear.

Harry’s gaze flickered between their faces, and he seemed to hold his breath himself.

“You tell him,” Draco muttered.

Neville chuckled and pressed a kiss to his pink cheek, loving the heat of his skin against his lips. They’d talked about Harry a lot, and Draco had never failed to be bold in his imaginings. His sudden loss of words was unexpectedly endearing.

“You can leave if you’re not interested, Harry,” he said, slipping his hand into Draco’s pants. Draco moaned and Harry’s gaze dropped to his crotch, where he blatantly stared, mouth dropped open. “Or you can stay and join us. We’d both like you to.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Neville gripped Draco’s cock tightly enough to make him whimper, and Harry shut it again with a loud click and a sharp inhale. 

“Right, Draco?” Neville asked sweetly.

“Yes,  _ yes _ ,” Draco gasped, his hips jerking reflexively.

“And you want to touch Harry’s cock, don’t you?” Neville asked, watching Harry’s face.

As terrible at hiding how he felt as ever, the naked want on Harry’s face was obvious. It was even better than Neville had imagined, and he shifted until he could press against Draco’s arse for a little friction. Draco pressed back shamelessly.

“That much should be obvious by now,” Draco huffed, wriggling his hips and rubbing his arse against Neville’s crotch. “If the idiot can’t give us a yes or no, I’m not waiting.”

Neville let his cock go and reached up to grip his chin. Draco made his irritation clear, but still let Neville turn his face for an awkwardly angled kiss. Neville didn’t even have to look to check if Harry was watching. He always watched if they kissed anywhere near him. 

The realisation that he might get to watch Harry snog Draco was enough to make him groan and rub against Draco’s arse again.

“You’re actually being serious?” Harry asked. “You’re not fucking with me?”

“Oh, we want to be fucking with you, Potter, try to fight your idiocy long enough to keep up,” Draco snorted as soon as Neville stopped kissing him. 

While Neville was glad he’d found his voice, he started to worry Draco would offend Harry into storming off if he kept that up. They got along a lot better now, after getting most of it out of their systems in a string of stupid fights in September that had somehow resulted in a followup string of serious conversations. But that didn’t mean they didn’t regularly piss each other off to the point of storming off in a huff.

A reaction of stomping off was always preferable to the drawing of wands or fists, but not right now.

“You can just watch if you’d prefer,” Neville said, reaching down and easing Draco’s pants over his hips until his cock was free. “You’d like that, right, Draco?”

“As if you have to ask,” Draco snorted, reaching behind himself with one hand to try and tug Neville’s pants down as well. “Not sure he can handle it though.”

Harry snorted. “It wouldn’t be handling it if I was only watching.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. “So put your hands on me then.”

Tension built between them as their expressions turned challenging. Neville almost held his breath as he wondered who would break it first. This was one of the reasons he’d never felt jealous of Draco’s interest in Harry, it was just so damn arousing to see. 

In fact, he might have thought he was dreaming a familiar fantasy if he hadn’t been awake when Harry had crawled into their bed last night.

For a moment, Harry broke their staring contest to look at Neville. The question in his expression was obvious.

“I would have kicked you out when you crawled in last night if you weren’t welcome,” he said. “I’m all for this, Harry. We both are. It’s up to you.”

“Great, put the decision in the hands of an indecisive idiot,” Draco muttered, finally succeeding in tugging Neville’s pants down enough to free his cock. Still reaching behind himself, he managed to curl his hand around it. “Forget him, he can suit himself. I woke up to two cocks pressed against me, I won’t stand for getting neither.”

“Oh, many apologies for checking I’m not stepping on anyone’s toes,” Harry sneered in an almost perfect mimicry of Draco’s voice. “You two have been together since summer, forgive me for not wanting to mess that up.”

Draco made an indignant sound, but Neville spoke before he could.

“Thanks, but we’re sure,” he said.

Harry searched his expression for a moment, then nodded, as if to himself. He shuffled closer to Draco and looked down the length of his body.

“Should I be alarmed that you’re looking at me like you want to fight me?” Draco drawled, letting Neville’s cock go to prop his hand on his hip in what he probably thought was a sultry pose. It really just enhanced how bony he looked, not that Neville would ever tell him that. “Or has that always been your seductive face? Don’t tell me I wasted years getting offended when I could have been snogging you under that cloak of yours?”

The look on Harry’s face was priceless, and Neville hid his face in Dracoʼs neck to hide his grin. He doubted they’d get up to much this morning, but if Harry wanted to do it again, he already had several ideas of how to play into their petty rivalry to get explosive results.

“Oh, shut up,” Harry muttered, before leaning closer and kissing Draco.

Neville lifted his face from Draco’s neck for a good look. A moment later he had to shuffle back as Harry pushed Draco fully onto his back and sprawled over him. All his hesitation was gone, and he certainly knew what he was doing. 

As Draco clutched fistfuls of his hair, Harry skimmed a hand down his torso and curled it around his cock. Neville found himself torn between watching them kiss and watching Harry start to work Draco’s cock.

If he hadn’t seen Harry’s shock and disbelief he never would have believed he had even hesitated. 

When Harry lifted his head several moments later to look over Neville, Draco looked utterly debauched. His lips were red and swollen, parted for loud, quick breaths, and he looked down to where Harry was still stroking his cock, only to press his head back and moan deeply.

There was a trace of disbelief in the pleasure twisting his features, and Neville was sure he looked the same when Harry’s gaze crawled back up his body to catch his eye.

“Did you just want to watch me with Draco or…?”

Neville sat up and Harry met him halfway. 

Harry didn’t waste time, licking into his mouth and then retreating to suck on his lip. It was completely different to the way Draco kissed, always slower and gentler. Neville grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and bit his lip in return.

“Bloody hell, Nev,” Harry muttered after pulling back. 

He looked back down at Draco. Like before, there was an intensity when they looked at each other that made Neville just want to sit back and see who came out on top. He had a feeling the outcome would always change.

“How do you two normally do things?” Harry asked, shifting until he was sitting on Draco’s thighs with his own cock close to Draco’s.

Draco made a pitiful sound when Harry let him go. Harry snickered at him and rubbed circles into the curve of his hip bones instead of touching him again.

“Where ever the mood takes us,” Neville said. 

It wasn’t quite true. They usually went wherever Neville’s mood took them, but he wasn’t sure Draco would want Harry to know he liked it when Neville made all the decisions and bossed him around. At least not yet. They would probably need to sort that out themselves at their own pace.

He took a moment to reign his thoughts in. He was getting ahead of himself. Harry might only want to do this once.

Harry smoothed his hands up Draco’s chest. He lingered for a moment on the scars, the ones Draco wouldn’t yet tell Neville the story of. But from the sudden flashes of regret and guilt on Harry’s face, and the way Draco closed his eyes and held his breath as Harry’s fingers followed the lines, it seemed he finally knew where they came from.

Anger tore through him as painful as heartache, but if Draco could stand for Harry to touch him, to touch the scars, then he must have forgiven him for whatever had happened.

Maybe soon he’d tell Neville the story. Or maybe Harry would. 

Harry looked over, and must have seen more in Neville’s expression than he expected, because he lifted his hands from the scars and appeared unsure.

Neville didn’t want to get into it now, and reached out to cover the back of Harry’s right hand. He pressed it back down, then let go.

Harry rested his hand against Draco’s chest for a moment, a low inhale and exhale, and then moved it again.

“Should we try and do something all three of us at once?” he asked, flicking his thumb over one of Draco’s nipples. “I haven’t done something like this before.”

Draco shivered and bit his lip as Harry kept playing with his nipple. His eyes cracked open just enough for him to look down at Harry’s fingers on him, disbelief evident again in the pleasure of his expression. 

“Use your mouth,” Neville said, reaching to place his hand on the back of Harry’s neck before thinking that maybe pushing his head down might be a bit much. He left his hand resting there, but didn’t push, though from the way Draco looked at him a second later, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. “Drives him mad.”

“What about you? What drives you mad?” Harry asked, already scooting back and lowering his head.

“Bossing people around and watching them do exactly what he told them do,” Draco said, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair.

Harry paused just before his lips touched Draco’s skin. “Really?” he asked, shooting Neville a surprised look.

Heat flooded Neville’s cheeks. He really didn’t want to get into that right now, he’d never had to try and explain it to Draco, since he seemed to like being on the other side of it and had just accepted it without question.

“Keep telling me what to do then,” Harry said. “You know what he likes.”

Draco looked amused, and instead of responding, Neville pushed Harry’s head down until his mouth touched Draco’s chest.

Harry pushed back against his hand just a bit, as if to say he could refuse if he wanted to, then closed his mouth around Draco’s nipple. 

“Don’t bite him,” Neville said quickly. “Doesn’t like that.”

Harry hummed and released Draco’s nipple to flick the tip of his tongue over it. Draco shuddered and closed his eyes, head pressed back against the bed. For a moment, Harry rubbed the tip of his nose over the hardened peak. It should have looked ridiculous, but Draco whimpered and clutched at Harry’s shoulders. 

It was better than Neville had imagined, having this sort of view of things. He loved the way Draco reacted to everything he did to him, but he was always so limited in what he could see. If he’d had any lingering doubt about how he’d feel watching Draco with someone else, it was gone. He dropped his free hand to his cock and pulled Harry’s head over to Draco’s other nipple.

Harry looked to the side to a moment. When he saw that Neville was touching himself, he glanced up at his face and grinned at him before turning to mouth at Draco’s other nipple.

Neville let him torment Draco for a few moments, riveted by the way Draco writhed and moaned under him. Sitting back from it, he even sounded different, though Neville missed feeling the vibrations in his chest beneath his lips. But it was worth the loss to see every subtle shift in his expression. 

As his cock ached in his hand, he had the urge to tell Harry to fuck Draco. To hitch one of his legs over his shoulder and fuck him until he couldn’t even speak, just so he could watch Draco’s expression from any angle he wanted, free from the distraction of being buried inside him.

Although, looking over Harry’s body, and the way his arse stuck up while he bent down to Draco’s chest, Neville sort of wanted to fuck him instead.

There were too many possibilities.

He didn’t want to do this only once.

But it wouldn’t do any good to think of that now. He shifted his hand from the back of Harry’s neck to the crown of his head, and then pushed him down.

Harry only resisted for a moment, again, like he was just making a point of the fact he could resist if he wanted to, and then he kissed his way down Draco’s torso. When he went for Draco’s cock, Neville gripped his hair and pulled him to the side.

“Hip.”

“ _ Neville _ ,” Draco moaned. “If he wants to suck cock, let the man suck cock!”

“Not yet,” Neville murmured, watching Harry kiss and suck the jut of Draco’s hipbone. “No teeth,” he said, when it looked like Harry was about to give him a bit of a nip.

Harry looked up at him. “Do you like teeth?” he asked.

Neville let go of his hair and slipped his thumb into Harry’s mouth. Harry bit down gently as he lapped at the tip of it with his tongue. When Neville didn’t protest, he bit down harder, and Neville slowly pulled his thumb out, shivering at the scrape of Harry’s teeth against his skin.

“He loves it if I manage to bite his neck or shoulder while he fucks me,” Draco said breathlessly. 

“What about when you fuck him?” Harry asked Draco, still looking at Neville. “Do you even fuck him?”

The look on Harry’s face sent shivers and heat rushing through Neville. It was like a promise, like the moment he said yes, Harry might leave Draco and pin Neville down. That thought was more arousing than he might have imagined.

“Sometimes. But I don’t really like biting,” Draco muttered, shifting restlessly. 

Harry hummed, turning back to his hip and dropping the matter. Neville’s thumb still tingled from the scrape of his teeth, and he swapped hands, brushing that thumb along the length of his cock. 

“Sit up,” he said, tapping Harry’s shoulder.

With a confused look, Harry sat up until he was straddling Draco’s thighs again. He looked to Neville for direction, but there was an edge to his expression that seemed to say he wouldn’t wait long before doing whatever he wanted instead.

Neville found himself sitting a little straighter in response.

“Put your cocks together and jerk both,” he said.

Draco made a disappointed sound, probably mourning the blowjob he’d been expecting, but Harry just shuffled closer and lined them up. Neville turned and parted the curtains a crack. The dormitory was quiet outside the curtains, and he slipped his hand into the bedside drawer and retrieved the lube before letting the curtains fall closed for the silencing charms to reactivate.

“Please tell me you’re going to use that to fuck one of us,” Draco moaned, propped up on his elbows.

Harry had both hands wrapped around their cocks, his mouth dropped open and eyes half-shut. Neville took a moment to notice the fact he was leaking precome, clearly more affected by what he’d been doing than he’d seemed. More than he even seemed now, barely making a sound.

He tore his attention away from the oddly mesmerising sight of Harry’s hands twisting and tugging on two cocks at once, and passed the lube to Harry. 

Harry made an appreciative sound and slickened his hands at once. He curled his hands back around his and Draco’s cocks, rubbing them together and then pumping them. He turned to Neville with half-lidded eyes.

“You can finger me if you like,” he said. 

Draco made a garbled half-moaning, half-choking sound, thrusting his hips so hard he broke Harry’s grip on their cocks.

With a laugh, Harry abandoned his own and reached for Neville’s with one hand and Draco’s with the other. Neville closed his eyes for a moment and focused on his touch. He could feel the difference. Draco’s fingers were slim and long, but Harry’s were short and thick. They were both callused, but Harry’s felt rougher somehow. Or maybe that was just in the way he gripped him. 

Either way, Neville groaned and bit his lip, enjoying the novel touch until Harry squeezed harder and he opened his eyes to find him looking smug.

“Draco seems to like the sound of that,” he said, grinning at Neville.

It took Neville a moment to remember what they’d been saying, and then another moment to put together a response.

“I think he’s hoping I’ll fuck you,” he said, giving Draco a knowing look.

Draco’s cheeks were already flushed pink, but Neville liked to think they flushed a little darker. They’d talked about Neville fucking Harry while he was kneeling over Draco. Draco had seemed very enamoured with the idea.

“You can, but I won’t last long and you’ll have to stop before you come,” Harry said.

“How...how do you look so bloody... _ composed _ if you’re that close?” Draco hissed, clutching at the sheets while his hips twitched and jerked under Harry’s continued efforts.

Neville agreed that it was odd, but he also found it kind of hot. It made him immediately wonder if Harry could keep it up even through orgasm. It opened up the possibility of doing something in public, which was something he’d always wanted to try, but couldn’t. Draco was too reactive. Too loud, too easily caught up in it.

But he was thinking ahead again.

“Come on, Neville,” Harry said, letting his cock go and grabbing his hand. He brought it around to his arse. “ _ Please? _ ”

Neville shivered and pulled away to coat his fingers with lube. He couldn’t deny he wanted to. 

When he returned his hand to Harry’s arse, brushing the tip of one finger against his rim, Harry’s breath hitched and his hand tightened around Neville’s cock. He must have done the same to Draco, because Draco sobbed and arched his back as if Neville had stuck a finger in him. 

Neville bit his lip through the pleasure and tried to focus. If Harry kept squeezing him like that, he wasn’t going to last long himself. He teased at his rim for a bit, watching his expression. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes, tilting his hips slightly to push back against Neville’s finger. 

“Wish I could see that,” Draco moaned. “Or  _ do _ that.”

“Next time,” Harry breathed, pushing back again until the tip of Neville’s finger slipped inside.

Neville froze for a moment, closing his eyes against a wave of arousal that almost tipped him over the edge. Harry’s grip had loosened, and it was probably the only thing that saved him.

Harry seemed to realise what he said. He stopped moving his hands. “Er...I mean…”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Draco hissed, reaching down and covering Harry’s hand on his cock, moving it again, fast and frantic.

“Yes?” Harry asked, looking at Neville.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Neville said firmly.

Harry sighed and started stroking his cock again. Neville twitched into his touch a few times before remembering himself and pressing his finger deeper into him.

“Oh, good, because I think once is not enough,” Harry said.

Draco made an incomprehensible sound, his whole body going rigid for a moment, before he came. He sobbed through it, and Harry watched him with such intensity Neville had to grab his hand and pull it off his cock before he came himself.

Harry turned a surprised look at him. “What’s wrong?”

Neville curled his finger inside him. “Don’t want to come yet.”

Harry let go of Draco’s cock and splayed his hand on his stomach to brace himself as he curved his back and moaned. Neville shifted a bit to relieve the angle of his wrist.

“Draco, grab Neville’s cock, he’s being an idiot,” Harry muttered, shifting his hips restlessly as Neville withdrew his finger, then pressing into it when he pushed it back in. “God, right  _ there! _ ”

Draco made a breathless sound of agreement, and reached for Neville before he could try and move away. He didn’t want to miss any of Harry’s reactions to the haze of his own pleasure.

He pressed particularly hard with his finger in retaliation.

Harry sobbed, jerking his hips, his hand flying to his cock. Before Neville could even fully appreciate how sensitive Harry was, he was coming, pressing back onto Neville’s finger and spilling over Draco.

“Sweet Merlin,” Draco breathed, his grip going lax on Neville’s cock, his attention fixed on Harry’s face.

Neville agreed, riveted by the sight of Harry bowing over and gasping. He didn’t moan, he didn’t sob again either. He was totally silent aside from his gasping breaths.

They both watched him shudder and gasp until he straightened his back and pushed his hair back. His chest was still heaving, and he still twitched around Neville’s finger, but he let go of his cock and turned to Neville. 

Without hesitation, he reached down and covered Draco’s hand on Neville’s cock. Neville pulled his finger free and grabbed hold of Harry’s thigh. Harry smiled lazily at him and leaned over to kiss him. Neville could hardly remember how to kiss as the hands on him tightened and twisted. 

When Harry bit and tugged at his lip, Neville closed his eyes and came with a muffled groan. They kept touching him throughout, until he sobbed from overstimulation and they finally let him go. He slumped against Harry and breathed heavily into his neck.

Harry didn’t seem to mind, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his back.

It didn’t last long. Draco tugged at them both until they sprawled down beside him.

“We need to clean up,” Neville pointed out in vain. 

Draco waved a dismissive hand in the air. Harry made a similarly dismissive sound. He lay sprawled on his back, looking up at the canopy of the bed.

After several moments of silence, he turned his head to look at them.

“So, when you said yes to this happening again…?”

Draco groaned and swatted at him. “Later.”

Neville stretched and then manhandled Draco onto his side to curl around his back. He reached over him and grabbed at Harry’s far arm to tug him onto his side too, until he was right up against Draco as well.

“Consider yourself permanently invited to join us whenever,” he said. “Including breakfast, whenever Draco can be bothered moving again.”

“Breakfast isn’t sex, you know,” Harry pointed out.

“Oh? Fancy that,” Neville said, smiling into the nape of Draco’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Accidental bedsharing' by keyflight790, and bumped up to the top of the prompt stack for her birthday!
> 
> I wasn't quite sure what to do with accidental bedsharing, but I figured you wouldn't mind some smuts with somewhat-dom!Neville XD
> 
> Big thanks to Rockmarina/OTPshipper98 for the cheerleading and beta read =D


End file.
